pacefinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Dreams Overview The most powerful magic currently known to exist. Dreams in the physical world are represented by a string of characters that can be as long and intricate as a mural, or something as simple as a single rune. Dreams can be memorised and cast in much the same way as regular arcane spells, though not every mind is suitable for holding them, or even capable of making the attempt. Only one representation of a Dream can exist at a time. Which means if a copy is made then the original is destroyed. Each one is said to represent a part of the shattered mind of Marduk, which was torn apart and scattered throughout the multiverse by the dark and spiteful entities he awoke when creating the world. If someone were to assemble all of them, they would attain more than just divinity. ... Active Dreams Dispersal Causes a massive explosion centered on the target. If there is another living thing within ~100m of the target then another identical explosion will consume it. This continues until there is nothing left alive for the Dream to chain to. Users: Rhiar Selik, Adolfus Truthspeaker, Zandalor Undeath Grants limitless mastery over the dead. Including the ability to bind souls that have passed on, it also permits various methods for manipulating them while still in the body. The discipline of Necromancy is derived from this Dream. User: The Watcher Stone A gift passed down from the first archdruid. It's effect is unknown. It has never been employed. Users: Ankige, Countless Druids over the ages, Cieran Confinement The unfortunate target of this Dream is dragged down and fused into the primordial rock beneath the deepest hell. There to languish for eternity. Users: Zandalor, Ankige, The Deciever Paradox Fire. Water. Sun. Moon. Light. Dark. Life. Death. Nothing. Everything. Users: Maugim, The Deciever Dormant Dreams Summoning Unknown exactly. Amarothian scholars theorised that it gave some control over planar boundaries, but were unable to examine it before the fall. User: Sion Void ??? User: Sion Winter Allows one to command the temperature and weather patterns on a large or small scale. Also grants limited control over the flow of time. Users: Ankige, Sion Whisper The user may enter the mind of a sleeping target, and there do many things. Alter memories, find information, murder. User: Lirael Time Grants the ability to move through time as other men move through mundane space. User: Zandalor Protection An impregnable bulwark, granting immunity (in theory) from both spells and blades. Users: Zandalor, The Scourge Light The most awesome of illusions. The user has the ability to not just conjure up images, but to actually give them life. Users: None Vision An eye that cannot be turned aside. Unfortunately the effective omniscience that it grants is too much for any mortal mind to bear for very long. Users: None Domination Used to overthrow the minds of others. The weapon that the Trow used to create their great slave empire Users: The Trow Song An old legend, most doubt it's existance. Users: ???